Forbidden Love
by ItachiLoverx3
Summary: Why did I fall in love with him? I didn't want to but it happened. He was in the rival gang of my gang, does that mean I'm betraying my gang, my family? I was supposed to kill him but my finger wouldn't press the trigger, and why didn't he kill me? What would our gang do when they find out about this secret love? Yaoi, Lemon and Violence
1. Chapter 1 Infiltrate Akatsuki

Funny story, I have never ever seen or read any plays/movies of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet till yesterday night. My friend was like ''you need to watch the movie you're missing out on so much.'' We watched the newest version which I think was made in UK and I actually enjoyed it even though I fell asleep during half of it because I found it to be so boring lol. But then I went to sleep and I had a dream about the concept of Romeo and Juliet but in a modern way and I was like I have to turn this into a fanfic. So I did lol. Anyway, please read and review.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto… (tear tear)

PS: If this story doesn't get a lot of reviews, I'll stop writing it and focus on my first fiction.

(Kyuubi's POV)

My name is Kyuubi Uzumaki and I am the third strongest fearless member in my gang which is run by our fearless leader Kurama. I am at the age of 20 and my life and family is my gang. We are loyal to each other to the very end and we respect each other as equals. I joined the gang Jinchuriki at the age of 14 when I ran away from home; well more like was forced to run away. Konoha is not the best or safest place to live in. There are more gangs in this city than anywhere else in the world. I came home one day to find my parents dead on the floor with my little brother in tears, hovering over our parent's lifeless body. They were a victim of a gang attack and when I called the police, those stupid fuckers told me there was nothing they could do about it. So I ran away from home with my little brother. Since we didn't have any close family members near us, I found shelter and comfort in my best friend's gang, who took me in and accepted me and trained me and my little brother to be ruthless fighters and killers. I must say, being in a gang has its thrill. The money and the luxury houses we own and live in with our expensive top cars, it was a good life.

Where did we get the money from? Simple we stole it, but not from poor people from the rich, who didn't appreciate anything and thought of themselves to be better than everyone else. We Jinchuriki were fearless but not only that we were smart and very talented. I could shoot a moving target from the highest peak of a building in a blink of an eye, a talent I didn't know I had till I joined my gang. I'm the best shooter in possibly the whole gang system and our leader Kurama uses that to his advantage by usually assigning me with execution mission of rival members without causing a scene. Jinchuriki has a lot of rival gangs but our top rival is the Akatsuki, a gang filled with the craziest, ruthless people in the whole city. Our encounters with Akatsuki always ended up in an all-out brawl which at the end no one won, but Jinchuriki always ends up with more casualties than Akatsuki.

Akatsuki members are very secretive and that ticks me off. We have fought with them almost every day and never have any of us seen their faces. They wear these black cloaks that have red clouds on it with ski masks on their faces that only reveal their eyes and the bridge of their noses. When we were able to capture one as a prisoner, as soon as we made an attempt to remove the mask, the guy committed suicide which I found to be very stupid because at the end we were still able to see his face. I'm not gonna lie, the Akatsuki member was very handsome and around the same age as me. My gang and Akatsuki have been rivals for about two years now, both gangs fighting desperately to claim Konoha as their own territory. Almost every week, we are challenged to a brawl which we can never settle because the police always shows up when it gets good. We haven't seen Akatsuki or heard from them for months now. Their activities has gone unnoticed and Kurama is getting worried that they might be on to something so he has stationed some of the best fighters in the Jinchuriki to go to their lair and find out what's going on.

This mission is classified as S- rank being the most dangerous mission that can be given. Going into another gang's territory, there's a 10% chance that you would survive. First reason is that the gang territory is familiar to the members and they know where their weapons are located. The second reason is that, there is always security stationed around the campus of the lair with weapons ready to fire when spotted a rival gang member or police. The third reason is the scariest for us Jinchuriki, if a gang member is kidnapped and taken into hostage, they can force you to reveal your gang's whereabouts and secrets as to the next target for a mission. If that is revealed, the Akatsuki will rendezvous with us and catch us off by surprise and we would not be able to defend ourselves properly. Our mission is in a week, and I need to spend all my time preparing and weaponing my team for the mission. Kurama had appointed me leader of the team selected to infiltrate the Akatsuki lair and I couldn't ask for a better team than the one he had assembled.

(One week later) Normal POV

A redhead man lowered his eyes down at the government like building below him; his eyebrows furrowed seeing some men walking through the house hall as he stared keenly at their clothes. No doubt about it, they were at the Akatsuki hideout. Kyuubi sighed lowly before lowering his binoculars, turning around to face his team that accompanied him. He took out a map like paper laying it flat on the rooftop where they sat. He took out a pencil, before drawing some diagrams on the sheet.

''Alright, I've confirmed this is the Akatsuki hideout. So I'll take the frontal view of the house, while you three remain here in the outer barrier of the house.'' Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the grunts he received from his teammates. ''Listen, you three need to stay here and give me back up. If I am discovered, you need shoot down as many members as possible in order to escape. You cannot afford to miss because then you'll giveaway your location. Am I understood?'' The three men looked at each other, a smirk forming on their faces before turning and nodding to their team leader. Kyuubi turned his attention to the fearless girl in Jinchuriki who sat there waiting patiently for her role.

''Yugito, you need to play a diversion. You're pretty good at driving really fast, so I came up with the perfect idea. Driving the car that we brought here, you'll drive in front of the Akatsuki mansion, and drive through the glass door. Immediately you'll have people on your tail and you need to drive away from the hideout really fast, dodging all the bullets that will be shot at you. Can you handle that? It's pretty dangerous and there's a 50/50 percent chance that you'll survive this.'' Yugito bit her lower lip before letting out a dark chuckle.

''Don't worry about me; you just make sure you infiltrate the building without getting caught. I can handle myself.'' Kyuubi smiled at the blonde haired woman before tossing over the car keys to the girl.

''Alright set up your rifles. As soon as you see Yugito's car enter the doors, try to take out as much of the gang members that shoot at her and once again, do not miss. After the diversion has died down, I'll sneak into the hideout and try to get into the Akatsuki planning room where I'll try to gather enough information as possible. If I don't return in within an hour, you are to get off the roof and drive away from here without being noticed in the other car and call for back up. Yugito, you know where the guns are in the car right?'' The blonde girl nodded standing up on her feet, her fists clenched. ''Alright, the mission starts now. Good luck.'' Yugito smiled before running to the edge of the roof leaping off the high building, her hands grasping a hold of the rope that was connected to the building. She swung down from the opposite direction of the Akatsuki hideout before jumping off to the ground. Running fast towards the car, Yugito planted herself in the driver seat before, rearing on the engine, her foot pressing down the car pedal. Kyuubi watched in amazement as Yugito accelerated down the road to where the Akatsuki mansion was.

''Get ready!'' The Uzumaki screamed to the three males who positioned their rifles at the entrance of the Akatsuki doors. Kyuubi jumped off the building sliding down the rope, leaping onto his feet and taking off in the direction of the blonde's car. Yugito ducked and screamed, placing her head on the steering wheel as gun shots were fired at her. She drove the car right through the glass doors into the wide halls, shards of glass flying everywhere. Some gang members ran from the vehicle, while some stood wide-eyed in shock. Yugito pressed on the brakes, before swerving her car around, driving out of the mansion. More gunshots were fired at her and she looked back when yelps of pain sounded as security guards were taking out one by one by shots fired from the roof. She laughed looking up towards the building. A bullet hit her car window and she turned her attention to the guards who shot at her. She got out of the car, hiding behind her the vehicle while firing bullets at the security forces.

(Inside the Akatsuki hideout)

''What's going on?'' A blonde teen asked running towards some members who armed themselves with weapons. He caught the ski mask that was thrown to him, placing it over his head, before running to the guns that was scattered on the table, putting some on his belt buckle and some in his long cloak.

''We're under attack. Orochimaru-sama wants us to check it out. There's only one target so far and she's verified to be a woman but there are some others in hiding and I think that's it. Hurry up we need to go before she escapes.'' Kisame said in a stern voice. Deidara, the blonde member sighed before running after his co-members.

''Where's Itachi?'' The blonde questioned.

''He hasn't returned from his assassination mission yet but he should be back soon.'' Kisame replied. They walked to the front of the broken door running out of the house while dodging bullets to their gang's black van. Yugito saw the actual members of Akatsuki get in the car and she cursed under her breath, getting into her car before driving away from the house. She looked through her side view mirror seeing the black van chasing her. Deidara stuck his head out of the car window, shooting at the car that sped in front of them. Yugito bit her lip as fear took over her as multiple gunshots hit her car. She gritted her teeth, speeding up her car. If she was caught, she was going to die. She swerved at an intercepting street hoping to get some range between her car and the Akatsuki's van which she was able to gain successfully.

(Back at Akatsuki hideout)

Kyuubi saw the entrance way clear, dead bodies scattered all over the floor. He eyed the bodies nonchalantly before running into the hideout, hiding behind a wall as he heard voices near him. Placing a hand on his gun, he sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for the voices to get closer to him. He smirked as a two security guards walked by him and he shot both men in the head, not fazed by the blood that spilled on his clothes. Running towards the inner section of the mansion, he continuously shot members who tried to shoot him down. He reached a room where he figured to be the planning room and he sucked in a breath before kicking open the door, his index finger on the gun trigger as his eyes scanned the dark room. He bit his lip walking in slowly and he gasped when the lights came on, whirling around with wide eyes. Emerald eyes peered at a man with dark long hair tied in a loose ponytail, his onyx eyes staring at the redhead, a smirk forming on his lips. Kyuubi snarled seeing the man in an Akatsuki cloak and he pointed the gun at the guy's head.

''Back away or you're dead?'' Kyuubi warned, frowning when the guy in front him chuckled darkly. He then heard another chuckle and he turned around slowly to find a man older than him sitting on the chair, his gun pointed right at his head.

''What are you going to do now?'' Itachi asked his voice cold as ice. Kyuubi turned his attention to the voice and his eyes widened as a gun was pushed against his forehead, before he could react a gunshot sounded through the room and everything went silent.

Chapter 2 will be posted if people like the story. Please review.

Note: This will be like a West Side Story theme in case you havn't figured it out yet.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Hello guys and girls. Yay I think I got 5 review for my new story, thank you all so much. Alright so one reviewer asked me how long this story will be. I doubt it'll go pass 15 chapters but we'll see. Also the chapters won't be as long as my other story ''I Love you''. Anyway, here is Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: To be or not to be, that was the question. (You see what I did there lol) Ok I'll stop.

Warning - Over time I will be switching POV's. Whichever one I feel help describe the situation better I will use.

Chapter 2

(Kyuubi's POV)

I stood there stiff, my body paralyzed. I heard a gunshot go off, but wait am I alive? Judging from the way my chest is moving, yeah I'm definitely breathing. But this doesn't make any sense. He had the gun on my forehead, one shot and I would be dead. He definitely shot a gun but yet I'm alive. I felt the gun on my head pull away and I stared wide eyed at the Akatsuki member in front of me, the same smirk on his face. Wait, if I'm not dead than… no that's crazy or is it? I turned my head slowly around and my eyes widened. The guy who had been alive with a gun pointed at me a minute ago was on the floor, bleeding profusely out of his chest. In order words, he's dead. I looked back at the raven haired man in front of me. He stood there eyeing me calmly as if he hadn't had just shot someone but not just anyone, one of his own.

''Y-you killed your own. Why would you do that?'' True us gang members were ruthless and we would take any means to survive. But this was different. He could have shot me but instead he shot his own on purpose. The other gun in his right hand proves it. These Akatsuki were truly ruthless. How the hell am I going to escape? I'm strong and quick but this guy, there's something about him.

''Please don't refer a simple security guard as one of my own. He's far beneath me and when you compare him to me I feel insulted.'' He said casually sitting on the chair that sat across the wall. He crossed his legs, placing his gun in his belt buckle, leaning on the back of his hand, his eyes fixed on me. Wait isn't he going to kill me or is he toying with me? Trying to get a reaction out of me, maybe? Okay Kyuubi just stay calm. Use that clever tongue of yours to survive. I need to leave even if I don't complete my mission I can't have more members coming in here.

''You Akatsuki's wear a ski mask, but you're revealing your face to me. Doesn't that go against your rules?'' I said eyeing him carefully as to not miss any moves he might take. He eyed me, still wearing that smirk on his face. What the hell was up with this guy? He got up of his chair walking slowly towards me and I stepped back at every step he took. My back hit the desk and I cursed under my breath, gripping my gun tighter in my hand. No way in hell I was about to die here. My breath hitched as he tilted my head, his index finger under my chin and I looked into beautiful onyx eyes. Wait, what the hell was going on? Up close, he was more handsome than I thought. His long eyelashes framed his eyes beautifully and his raven hair gracing his flawless pale skin tone. He looked about a year older than me. I looked into his eyes and somehow I felt myself getting drawn in to him.

He lowered his head to my face and I stood there frozen. What was he going to do? I felt his lips brush my own and I snapped back into reality. I placed my gun to the side of his head and he smiled at me mockingly as if waiting no more like daring me to pull the trigger. I curled my finger around the trigger but I couldn't pull the trigger. Why couldn't I pull the trigger? He pulled back smiling in achievement as if he had confirmed something. I glared at him and he stared at me blankly. What the hell was this guy's problem?

''You have about 2 minutes before securities start swarming the front door. The Akatsuki plans are in the second drawer in the desk. The lock code is . Good luck in escaping, Jinchuriki. I look forward to seeing you again.'' With that, he walked out of the room, not glancing back at me. Was this guy helping me or was this a trap? Anyway, at this point I didn't have much time to debate. Running around the desk to the second drawer, I typed in the code he told me and to my surprise the drawer unlocked. The files of Akatsuki's plans and missions were all in this folder. I smirked before pushing the folder in my bag pack. I grabbed my gun of the desk running as fast as I can out the room. Shooting some security guards that had now arrived on the scene I ran out of the broken glass doors and I smiled as I saw my team pull the car in front of the building. Jumping into the front seat, we drove away from the Akatsuki hideout cheering at the top of our lungs in success.

My eyes widened as I saw the Akatsuki van approach us. A blonde man pointed his rifle at our car and my eyes widened.

''Everyone get down. Now!'' I screamed. Multiple gunshots were fired through our window and I bit my bottom lip as the gunshots hit our window rapidly some forcing its way in. I looked towards the van and I gasped as I saw Yugito bounded a blindfold on her eyes in the back seat. What could I do? I couldn't rescue her at this point; it'll be a suicide mission. They'll kill me before I could even have a chance to get to her. The van drove pass us and I looked out my window to see the van make a U-turn.

''Miku, you have to drive this car as fast as you can or we are dead!'' The blue haired boy in the driver seat, shivered in panic stepping on the gas as he drove into the crowded streets, passing through cars and running every red light. The rest of the team screamed and I kept my eyes fixed on the black van that was still on our tail. Fuck! If I was driving the car, I could easily lose them but I wasn't driving and I couldn't switch places with him.

''Miku, drive into that space between the bus and cab and then try to get in front of the bus.''

''Kyuubi, there's no way in hell I can fit through that space.'' I snapped and I clenched my fists tightly. This was no time for doubts. We had to escape or we die.

''Miku, do what I say. We can fit now hurry up. They already have Yugito and we can't afford to get caught also. Now hurry up and make the turn. Now!'' I shifted to the side of my seat, my head hitting the window harshly as Miku drove into the tight space between the bus and the cab. Our car was occasionally hit but luckily we were able to successfully pull in front of the bus. I instructed Miku to speed up in front of cars and hide behind trucks and busses. I looked into the side view mirror and I sighed, leaning back on my seat. We had lost the Akatsuki van, successfully. I looked over to the shivering teen next to me and I patted his shoulder.

''Good job, Miku. I'm proud of you.'' He seemed to calm down at that and he gave a little chuckle. I looked back to the other boys in the back seat and they smiled at me and I returned the smile. I turned around frowning sadly. Only I saw Yugito in the van, how the hell was I going to tell Yami that his older sister was captured and most likely was going to be killed? It all has to come down to what Master Kurama says, whether he wants to form a rescue unit or just leave Yugito in the hands of Akatsuki, it was all to Kurama to decide.

We arrived at our hideout that was slightly smaller than Akatsuki's hideout. We Jinchuriki had many hideouts scattered around the city and even some around the country but this one was our main hideout. This is where we worked, trained and planned for our missions. Our security was top notch and no one could enter in here without an eye scan or a voice analysis. I walked in to the house and we were greeted with some members of our gang waiting for our report on the mission.

''We got it, bitches!'' I screamed waving the folder in front of them. The gang erupted into cheers and I frowned when I saw Yami searching for his sister. The gang surrounded me nudging me and shaking me while complimenting me on how I never fail on any mission. I fixed my eyes on Yami and he continued to gaze at me, eyes asking the question I didn't want to answer to. He was only 14, and how would he handle the news. Yugito was all he had left and although being in a gang, you risk your life every day, you also need to cope with losing a member.

''Kyuubi, Kurama wants to see you.'' I gazed at my blonde haired brother and I nodded my head. Walking past Yami, I walked behind my brother sighing lowly.

''Yugito got captured, didn't she?'' My eyes widened as Naruto stopped, his blue orbs gazing at me and I bit my lip.

''How did you know?'' I asked him although not surprised that he knew. Naruto was just that skillful. He always knew what was going on and it was very scary at times.

''Yugito is not with you and you were staring down at Yami. You need to tell him or I will. He has every right to know what the hell is going on. Once again, you become selfish and consider your own life before your teammates. What kind of leader are you?'' I glared at my brother and he looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

''Just because you are the second best in Jinchuriki doesn't mean I'm not your older brother. You better stop acting so cocky. I might be second to you doesn't mean I won't surpass you one day, Naruto.'' I bumped my brother's shoulder walking down the hall to our leader's office. Naruto was my younger brother and I really did love him. But since being placed as the second best killer and smartest person in Jinchuriki, his ego has welled up and he thinks he's better than everyone. Naruto and I had been in completion since we joined Jinchuriki, each trying to fight for the role of the top fighter. He might be in the lead at this point, but I'm not too far behind.

I walked into Kurama's office, bowing in front of him. He ushered me in closer and I handed the folder to his personal assistant, the number one ruthless killer in our gang. He grabbed the folder, taking out the contents in it before handing it to Kurama. Kurama had orange wild hair and he was late in I think his 30s or something like that. He was quiet and very kind when needed to be but also very scary as well. Basically he's a man that would be your best friend and then become your worst nightmare. I gazed at Kurama as he scanned the sheets, his expression blank. He looked up at me and I chewed the inside of my cheek.

''Good job Kyuubi Uzumaki, just what I expect from the third highest rank fighter in my gang.'' He said and I bowed my head smiling softly at the compliment.

''Master Kurama, in my mission everyone returned unharmed except for Yugito Nii. She was the decoy in order for me to get easy access to the Akatsuki hideout. If you'll grant me permission, I'd like to set up a rescue team to go after her.'' Kurama stared at me, his eyes fixed on me and I shrunk back slightly. Was he disappointed in me? I looked over to his assistant and he shook his head at me.

''You may.'' I smiled widely at my leader and I bowed about to leave when Kurama spoke.

''But, Naruto will lead the mission this time.'' I bit my lip wanting so bad to object but who was I to go against Kurama.

''Yes Sir, I'll inform him.'' I said closing the door behind me. I clenched my fists gritting my teeth. It was my mistake for losing Yugito and I didn't need Naruto to clean up my mess. I stared up to see my brother leaned against the wall looking at me.

''Kurama has assigned you to a –''

''Yeah I know.'' I glared at him before walking pass him. He grabbed my arm pulling me back. ''You're coming with me.'' I looked at him and he smiled at me, his eyes full of competition. I smiled back at him and I cupped his hand and we both stared in each other's eyes, each striving to win the competition we would soon have.

''You're on brother,'' I said and Naruto snickered. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders walking down the hall.

Woohoo did I just update two stories in one day. What…Please please pleaseeeeee Review. Thanks for reading till next time. Bye.


End file.
